To train the next generation of scientists, the Christopher S. Bond Life Sciences Center at the University of Missouri, in conjunction with the Departments of Biochemistry, Biological Sciences, Molecular Microbiology and Immunology (MMI), the Pathobiology Area Program (PAP) and the MU Informatics Institute (MUII), have developed a collaborative training program in the Molecular Life Sciences. This proposal requests continued support from the National Institute for General Medical Sciences for a training grant on the Molecular Basis of Gene Expression and Signal Processing. This training grant provides funding to support six trainees per year. The 45 participating faculty members in this training program comprise a select group of outstanding scientists selected from the three departments and two interdisciplinary training programs at MU. Students in this program will participate in a training program that has both department-specific and program-wide components. The departmental components include (1) a set of departmental-specific classes that provide a curriculum appropriate for the particular disciplinary interests of each Fellow, (2)a group of outstanding scientists as mentors and role models for both disciplinary and interdisciplinary research and (3) the opportunity for the Fellows to develop their own skills as teachers by serving as Teaching Assistants or as research mentors to undergraduates. The program-wide components include (4) two required core classes, one in molecular biology and one in bioinformatics, that provide a common foundation in molecular and cellular biology, (5) a student-driven seminar program that provides a broad perspective across diverse scientific disciplines, peer-to-peer interactions and an opportunity to improve oral communication skills, (6) instruction in written communication so that our trainees will acquire skills in manuscript writing and grant preparation needed for their subsequent career, and (7) travel funds that enable our young scientists to present their work at national and international meetings. Working together, these departmental-specific and program-wide components provide our graduate students with both a depth of disciplinary expertise and a breadth of exposure to other disciplines that will enable our graduates to be the scientific leaders of the future.